El Despertar del Dragón
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: La tierra es una fuerza incontrolable, que moldea y da vida a muchas cosas. Y cuando una fuerza destructiva se une a elle, algo increíble nace. Naruto es el heraldo de un antiguo maestro, y tiene una misión: salvar al mundo. Multi crossver.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy yo, aquí les traigo la versión reescrita del Primer Capitulo del _**Despertar del Dragón**_. Ahora con mejores ideas y resoluciones, retomaré este proyecto. Usaré bastantes recursos, y intentaré darle un hilo de continuidad que no tuvo la anterior versión. Pues verán, el anterior fic lo hice sin pensar en un final, así que decidí reescribirlo para darle ese hilo de continuidad una vez ya planteado un posible final. Ahora comienza el capitulo.

Naruto y las demás series, animes, mangas y libros que son o serán utilizados aquí, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

-hola- habla normal.

-(hola) -pensamientos.

- _[Hola]_ -Enlace Mental.

 _ **Hola- ser poderoso o sobrenatural.**_

 _( **Hola)-ser poderoso o sobrenatural .**_

 _Hola- relatos, Genjutsus ._

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Sucesos en la Historia, el nacimiento de un posible salvador.**_

Historias, historias. De eso esta conformada toda la existencia. Historias comenzando y terminando, unas relevantes y otras irrelevantes. Pero lo cierto, es que todas ellas, forman parte del flujo perfecto que cumple el universo y la realidad misma. Siempre que haya oscuridad, hay luz para luchar en su contra, siempre que haya odio habrá amor, y siempre que haya guerra de ella volverá la paz y de ella la guerra. Es una cadena, Que nadie hasta ahora ha logrado romper.

Una de las historias más relevantes fue la del ilustre Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) o la de su madre Kaguya Ōtsutsuki . Un simple humano que tenía el deseo que las guerras acabaran y hubiera una paz duradera. No tiene caso contar sus historias, pues bien grabadas ya están.

Hagoromo hizo múltiples investigaciones y descubrimientos asombrosos, y uno de sus mayores logros fue el descubrir las Zanpaku-tō (Espada Cortadora de Almas) y una variación de la energía natural llamada Ryū no Seishin (Espíritu del Dragón).

Las Zanpaku-tō eran la manifestación de traumas emocionales convertidos en poder puro con una conciencia y alma propias. El mismo descubrió que todo ser humano tiene el potencial de obtener una Zanpaku-tō, y el mismo logró tener una. Pero todas sus investigaciones se perdieron, y hasta ahora, nadie a logrado encontrarlas. Solo quedan vestigios destruidos y pensamientos vagos sobre esas armas.

La Ryū no Seishin era una variación de a energía natural que se manifestaba en ciertos lugares alterando la naturaleza misma nutriéndola y haciéndola mucho mas fuerte, y dándole formas nunca antes vistas. Esta se originaba dentro del planeta, y salía de pozos por los cuales se filtra y hace efecto.

A los humanos que se exponían a esta misteriosa fuerza durante tiempo suficiente adquirían las habilidades de los antiguos dragones, cuyos esqueletos, espíritus y chakra se encontraban encerrados dentro de la energía y el mismo planeta. Como reza el pergamino que había encontrado Hagoromo sobre el por qué de ese suceso _"Los Dragones son seres que encarnan a la tierra. Si ella sufre, ellos también sufren"_. Esa frase formó una idea del por qué de ese suceso, según Hagoromo la tierra estuvo en un peligro masivo y los dragones se sacrificaron volviéndose uno con la tierra, pero nada es seguro.

Algunas de las habilidades eran una piel dura como el acero o en este caso las escamas de un dragón que se dice son casi indestructibles, un incremento de las capacidades físicas y de los sentidos, una buena resistencia al fuego y al calor, y por ultimo, dependiendo de donde sea expuesta la persona a esta energía, el manejo total de un elemento con la cantidad correcta de entrenamiento y práctica.

Ahora, vamos a donde debemos ir. Mi deber no es contarles cosas que pronto sabrán.

* * *

Los años pasaron y durante la primera guerra mundial Shinobi Hashirama murió combatiendo contra su hermano Tobirama, que se había alzado contra su hermano por haberse aliado con los Uchiha. Fue una gran batalla en la que Tobirama usando los ojos del difunto Izuna Uchiha controló al Kyūbi y se enfrentó con todo su poder a su hermano. Tal fue la batalla que ambos terminaron creando el Valle del Fin, y Tobirama, Murió.

Hashirama nunca pudo recuperarse completamente de sus heridas, y falleció a los años. Como una manera de honrar a su mejor amigo Madara se convirtió en Nindaime Hokage y llevo bastante prestigio a la aldea pero murió a comienzos de la segunda guerra defendiendo la villa de un ataque de Kumo por el Nindaime Raikage siendo reconocido como el Uchiha mas fuerte y honorable de todos los tiempos que murió como un verdadero héroe.

En su lugar fue elegido el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, El alumno de los dos primeros Hokages junto a Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, en medio del campo de batalla cuando Madara iba a enfrentarse contra el Raikage.

Hiruzen educó a los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios): Orochimaru la Konoha no Shiro Hebi (La Serpiente Blanca De Konoha), Tsunade Senju la Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Princesa Babosa de Konoha) y Jiraiya el Gama Sennin (Sabio Sapo).

Estos tres fueron reconocidos como Sannin por Hanzo de la Salamandra, líder de Amegakure no sato (Aldea oculta en la lluvia) durante una pelea a muerte en la cual sorprendieron a Hanzo sobreviviendo a sus poderosos e inclementes ataques. Después de esa dura batalla, cuando iban a volver a Konoha Jiraiya se encontró a los Ame no Minashigo (Huérfanos de la Lluvia) Nagato Uzumaki, Konan y Yakiho Nurui que le ofrecieron una flor de loto de papel como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar Ame de Hanzo. Fue entonces que decidió llevárselos a la Konoha para que tuvieran una mejor vida y pudieran aprender a ser Shinobis.

Tiempo después Jiraiya tomo como estudiante a Minato Senju, hijo de Tsunade y Dan Kato, y junto a los tres huérfanos de la lluvia crearon el primer equipo de cinco personas de la historia y uno de los mas fuertes debido a las habilidades de sus integrantes.

Todos tenian buenas habilidades, Nagato tenia a su misterioso Rinnegan que le otorgaba un completo control de los cinco elementos y otras técnicas especiales, Konan tenia un extraño Kekkei Genkai que le permitía controlar el papel y convertirlo en Origami para atacar mientras que Yakiho que tenia un buen manejo del Suiton junto al Fūton creando Hyōton y compartía algo con sus compañeros y su sensei Jiraiya, el deseo de que el mundo llegue a una era de Paz duradera.

Minato a diferencia de ellos tenia Fūton y un gran talento aprendiendo Jutsus difíciles, el estudio la gran Galería de Jutsus del Clan Senju aprendiendo el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador), el Rasengan y el Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra). El tenía una velocidad increíble, así que decidió entrenarla junto a su fuerza para hacer resaltar esas dos características.

Durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja Minato fue conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Flash Amarillo de la Hoja), el Yondaime Hokage y el mejor usuario del Rasengan de su época. Minato se caso con Kushina Uzumaki la Jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko, prima de Nagato y nieta de Mito Uzumaki.

Los años pasaron y Nagato se volvió el líder del clan Uzumaki pues Kushina se caso con Minato perdiendo su apellido. Yakiho se convirtió en el Ambu de mayor confianza de Minato gracias a sus grandes habilidades junto a Konan siendo unos de los Ambu mas habilidosos de esa época.

Años después durante La Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi Minato entreno a uno equipo de los equipos mas fuertes de la historia conformado por Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y Rin Nohara, era un buen equipo pero Obito y Kakashi tenían diferentes creencias sobre como debía ser un Shinobi. Obito tenía la creencia de que siempre debía ayudar a sus amigos, mientras que Kakashi pensaba que solo importaba la misión y los amigos eran algo sin importancia.

Pero durante una misión de gran importancia, mientras ambos discutían, Rin fue secuestrada y Obito y Kakashi se separaron, uno a completar la misión y otro a rescatar a Rin. Fue entonces que Kakashi recapacitó y salvo a Obito de morir por los ninjas de Iwa, que habían estado a punto de matarlo, y juntos se enfrentaron contra ellos. En medio de la pelea Kakashi perdió un ojo y Obito despertó su Sharingan, lo que hizo que ambos se coordinaran y así salieran victoriosos en el combate.

Al final Kakashi y Obito lograron rescatarla, pero ninjas de Iwa llegaron y destruyeron el lugar, Obito terminó muriendo al salvar a Kakashi de una roca, pero logro darle su Sharingan izquierdo que paso a remplazar el ojo izquierdo perdido del peli gris, Kakashi volvió cambiado de aquella gracias al ideal de Minato y Obito, "En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria."

Ahora vamos a donde nos interesa,hoy diez de octubre nació en un recinto lejos de la aldea el hijo de Minato el cual llamaron Naruto Uzumaki Senju, pero este día un extraño enmascarado ataco el recinto, mato a la esposa del Sandaime Biwako Sarutobi y luego secuestro a Kushina liberando y controlando al Kyūbi para que atacara Konoha dejándole una sola opción a Minato, sellar al Kyūbi.

Luego de enfrentar al enmascarado y quitarle el control de Kyūbi, Minato busco a Kushina y a Naruto llevándolos al campo de batalla donde los Sannin junto a Hiruzen contenían al Kyūbi. A penas lograban mantenerlo lejos de la aldea.

-¡Minato! -Llamo Hiruzen atrayendo la atención del Yondaime- yo lo sellare con el Shiki Fūin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) para que tu cuides a tu hijo, dame al niño. No quiero que la aldea te pierda, y tu hijo te necesitará.

-Esta bien Sandaime-san -dijo Minato seriamente dirigiendo su mirada al Kyūbi que rugía furioso y agitaba sus colas en el aire- Tsunade cura a Kushina, Jiraiya-sensei y Orochimaru ayudarme a contenerlo no podemos dejar que interrumpa el sellado. Debemos conseguirle tiempo al Sandaime para que termine el sello -Les indico a los tres Sannin que asintieron. Minato y Jiraiya se lanzaron contra el Kyūbi empujándolo. El zorro intentó morderlos y apuñalarlos con sus garras, pero sus brazos y mandíbula fueron inmovilizados por serpientes que venía de Orochimaru.

Cuando Tsunade logró curar parcialmente a Kushina, fue que todos atacaron al Kyūbi con sus habilidades, Kushina con sus Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina), Minato con sus Rasengan y el Hiraishin, Jiraiya con Jutsus Katon y Rasengan, Tsunade con su súper fuerza y Orochimaru con jutsus Futon y sus serpientes.

Pronto tuvieron al Kyūbi tendido en el suelo intentando quitarse las cadenas y las serpientes. Hiruzen había terminado de hacer sellos y de reunir chakra, y usando el jutsu convocó al Shinigami.

El Kyūbi al ver que iban a sellarlo en el niño se lanzo al ataque tratando de apuñalarlo con una de sus garras afiladas, pero fue interceptado por Minato y Kushina que terminaron empalados por la enorme y afilada garra pero Naruto quedo intacto.

-Adiós Naru-chan, desearía poder pasar mas tiempo contigo mi bebe. Has amigos en los que en verdad confíes, y vive sanamente -Dijo sus ultimas palabras la madre del pequeño llorando mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del niño antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

-Adiós hijo, no tengo mucho que decirte como la pesada de tu madre pero espero que te vuelvas un poderoso Shinobi como nosotros -Se despidió Minato acompañando a su esposa al más allá. El Shinigami hizo el sellado, pero en vez de tomar el alma del Sandaime tomó la de un Ambu agonizante que estaba aplastado entre las rocas.

Todos fueron a ver a Naruto, pero entonces un Ambu de máscara blanca agarró a Naruto y desapareció entre la noche y los escombros. Nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pues estaban faltos de chakra. Solo podían maldecir a ese Ambu, y esperar para organizar una redada para buscar a Naruto.

* * *

 _ **7 Años Después.**_

Estamos en un oscuro laboratorio. Un científico revisaba unos informes y anotaba en una libreta diversas anotaciones. Su nombre era Ikuto Nabara, el científico designado por Danzō para estos proyectos. Estaba seguro en un laboratorio seguro a miles de kilómetros bajo el suelo en Las Montañas de Tsuchi no kuni. Los informes eran sobre cinco proyectos que estaban llevando a cabo.

1- Proyecto Arashi (Tormenta): Implantación de sangre y Chakra del Hachibi junto a cepas de células con Ranton y Raiton. Se espera que el usuario consiga una composición parecida a la de un Jinchuriki y el Kekkei Genkai del Ranton. Se le administraron aumentadores de reservas de chakra, velocidad y resistencia.

2- Proyecto Jishin (Terremoto): Se le implantó al sujeto sangre de cada Tsuchikage para darle una gran afinidad al elemento tierra y también células de un Uzumaki mestizo fallecido que solo aumentaron sus reservas de Chakra. Se le implantó células regeneradas de una bestia antigua de roca encontrada en una excavación. Se le administraron aumentadores de fuerza y resistencia.

3- Proyecto Gossamu (Frío Extremo) Healing: Implantación de un extraño Dōjutsu llamado Iryōgan (Ojo Médico) y grandes cantidades de Chakra sanador, Yin y Yang. Se le proporcionaron drogas aumentadoras de reservas de chakra y un poco del chakra del Sanbi, que se dice tiene propiedades curativas. También se le implantaron el Kekkei Genkai del Hyōton y agentes para aumentar su resistencia al frío a niveles bastante altos.

4- Proyecto Ryū: Uso de los huesos y sangre de un dragón encontrados en una excavación arqueológica en las lejanas islas de los mares del sur. Se regeneró parte del tejido y se implantaron en un sujeto. Se le administraron muestras de sangre de afinidad Katon y Yōton (Elemento Yang) y los Kekkei Genkai Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) y Yoton (Elemento Lava).

Metió el ultimo informe en su bata, ya que lo leería después, fue hasta un ascensor y descendió hasta el ultimo piso. El cuarto proyecto estaba en lo más profundo de esas instalaciones. En unos minutos llegó al piso final.

Dentro, habían unas mesas, unas estanterías con frascos, un refrigerador que tenía una placa que decía "Muestras" y en la pared más lejana un tubo lleno de un extraño liquido verde con varias computadoras y artefactos médicos. Fue entonces que saco el informe número cinco y comenzó a leerlo.

 _ **5-Proyecto Kyūbi: Transferirle al Jinchuriki chakra de las demás bestias con colas, chakra yin y yang en estado puro y concentrado, células de miembros de los Clanes Jyuugo, Uchiha y Hyūga. Administración de aumentadores de chakra, fuerza física y agudeza mental.**_

 _ **Sujeto: Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, edad: 7. Chakra en 30% mayor que el de su padre Minato Senju y subiendo. Hasta ahora cada suplemento y ADN ha sido aceptado.**_

-Perfecto, sencillamente...perfecto -Murmuró el científico tecleando en una de las computadoras en la que apareció una imagen de el sistema circulatorio de chakra del que estaba dentro del tubo. Cuatro agujas salieron de los costados del tubo con liquido azul, que fue inyectado rápidamente dentro del frasco. Todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado.

Fue entonces que un grupo de científicos de bajo nivel llegaron a esa sala con un contenedor cilíndrico. Ikuto fue hasta el y vio su contenido: una joven de la misma edad con pelo rubio, sus ojos no podían verse pues estaba inconsciente.

La sacó tomándola del cuello y la colocó en un tubo al lado del de Naruto. Tecleó un poco y jaló de una palanca. De los extremos superiores e inferiores del contenedor salieron dos antenas con esferas azules. Estas se iluminaron y dispararon una onda de energía celeste que cubrió el contenedor, y hizo que gritos de dolor salieran de el. La figura de la chicha se desvaneció, y en unos minutos desapareció.

Ikuto sacó de la maquina un tubo azul que conectó al de Naruto, y luego lo sacó ya vacío. Pronto tendrían al ninja perfecto. Tendrían el arma perfecta contra todas las aldeas, el arma suprema de Danzō Shimura que lo llevaría hasta lo más alto.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo!**_

Y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, si bien es un poco corto espero haber hecho un mejor comienzo. Decidí no ir tan a saco, así que el próximo capitulo sera diferente al original. Como tengo todos los capítulos archivados, puedo reemplazar ese capitulo y mantenerlo para cuando deba subirlo. Es algo que me gusta hacer en caso de errores de subida de capítulos.

Naruto esta en un laboratorio, y tal apunta a que esta en un posible coma. Los otros cuatro proyectos que están en los pisos superiores cobraran protagonismo en los próximos capítulos, y cada uno esta basado en un anime y película diferente pero inspirados en una sola serie. El funcionamiento de la maquina usada por Ikuto sera explicado en el próximo capitulo, así que sean pacientes.

Ahora sin mucho más que decirles y ya dado un pequeño resumen me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y las demás series, animes, mangas y libros que son o serán utilizados aquí, no me pertenecen y quizás jamas me pertenecerán. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

-Hola- Habla Normal.

- _Hola_ -pensamientos.

- _[Hola]_ -Enlace Mental.

 _ **-Hola- Ser Poderoso o Sobrenatural.**_

 _( **Hola)-Ser Poderoso o Sobrenatural .**_

" _Hola"- relatos, Genjutsus ._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Señales, y una Maldición de Sangre.**_

Contrario a lo pensado por los científicos de Raíz, y a pesar de mostrar un coma profundo, Naruto en realidad estaba consciente, pero atrapado dentro de su propia mente.

Los efectos del sello a tan corta edad, y los experimentos a los que era sometido causaron que su cuerpo entrara en un coma ininterrumpido. Pero su mente prevaleció, y con ello su consciencia.

Al tener sellada una Bestia con Cola, Naruto quedó atrapado dentro del sello, donde fue criado por el Kyūbi. El Kyūbi le enseño todo lo que pudo, y lo entrenó para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta. Fue una gran tarea para el zorro, ya que tuvo que usar los recuerdos de sus anteriores Jinchurikis para tener al menos una idea de como criar al niño. Él era una bestia, y muy poco sabía de las costumbres humanas, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía.

Naruto tenía ya siete años, y tenía habilidades muy levemente superiores a las de un Gennin. Sabía usar correctamente los Jutsus básicos, reemplazando el Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Clon) con el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, tenía buen Taijutsu y hace tres semanas había aprendido a usar un poco del Jūken y un Genjutsu básico del Sharingan.

Cuando le implantaron el ADN Uchiha y Hyūga logró despertar el Sharingan en el ojo derecho y el Byakugan en el ojo derecho. Su Sharingan nada más tenía dos aspas, pero con eso era suficiente. El ADN Jyuugo había sido sellado por Kurama, ya que ese Kekkei Genkai era demasiado peligroso y necesitaría mucho entrenamiento para dominarlo.

Si se preguntan cuales son las afinidades de Naruto, y creo que ustedes piensan que sera como "Pues tiene toda afinidad habida y por haber", pero les diré cuales son: ¡Ninguna! Nada de nada. Si pensaron lo anterior, estaban totalmente errados y me río en vuestros rostros.

Todos esos Kekkei Genkai, y también en parte por la influencia del sellado a tan temprana edad, destruyeron todas sus afinidades elementales, dejando nada más con chakra puro y con los Kekkei Genkai que le fueron implantados.

También por culpa de los experimentos, Naruto había adquirido la apariencia de un joven de ocho años, con cabello rubio encrespado con dos mechones naranja cubriendo los costados de su cara, y varios mechones negros en el resto de su pelo. Su ojo derecho es azul oscuro con un aro interior negro, mientras que el izquierdo es color malva con un centro azul cielo. Su ropa era una simple túnica blanca, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas sandalias negras.

Ahora estaba descansando junto a Kurama en su paisaje mental, que se visualizaba como una enorme pradera con grandes bosques y formaciones rocosas irregulares que hacían difícil moverse por ese lugar. Naruto estaba sentado sobre una roca, en perfecta armonía.

Kurama estaba echado detrás suyo entre los árboles, roncando como nunca. Desde que estaba con Naruto, tenía muy poco tiempo para dormir y por eso lo aprovechaba lo mejor que podía. Digamos, que Naruto es muy, pero muy inquieto, y al sumarle un mundo donde puede controlarlo todo y una mentalidad revoltosa... pues digamos que Kurama tenía mucha suerte de estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

Naruto se encontraba meditando, rebuscando en el chakra que poseía. Pero un leve brillo rojo lo distrajo, intentó ignorarlo, pero se hizo mucho más fuerte. Abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada la fuente del brillo, pero no vio nada.

Y fue entonces que un terrible dolor golpeó a Naruto tumbándolo de la roca. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese sumergido en fuego líquido.

-¡Kurama! ¡Ayuda _ **meeeeeeeeeee! ¡KURAMA! ¡AHHHH! ¡AYUDA! -**_ Grito al tiempo que su cuerpo era cubierto por una sustancia roja que subía por sus manos como el agua, pero quemando su cuerpo como lava ardiente. Atravesado por el dolor, gritó y cayó de rodillas. La agonía le hizo doblar el cuerpo y le anuló cualquier pensamiento. Se balanceó, apenas consciente, goteando sangre desde la nuca, al mismo tiempo que palabras indescifrables salían de su boca.

Estaba revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Sus gritos despertaron al zorro, que vio con horror lo sucedido- _**¡AHHHHH! ¡RAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Sus gritos de dolor se volvieron bestiales, y todo su cuerpo menos su cabeza estuvo cubierto de esas sustancia. Kurama intentó ayudarlo, pero unos látigos de ese extraño liquido lo inmovilizaron. A pesar de su frágil apariencia, eran lo bastante fuertes para detenerlo, y para hacerlo ver lo que le sucedía a su hijo adoptivo.-

Pronto ese liquido cubrió su cuello y no se detenía ascendiendo por el mismo, quemando su piel. Y Naruto desesperado activo su Byakugan, y libero de cada uno de sus Tenketsus una aguja de chakra, pero nada sucedió. Su chakra fue drenado con una rapidez abrumadora hasta dejarlo vacío, indefenso.

El líquido sangriento cubrió su rostro, pero pronto se despegó de el formando una burbuja a su alrededor, evitando así que Kurama pudiera ver lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

Dentro de la burbuja, sumido en la profunda oscuridad, fragmentos de recuerdos que no eran suyos seguían recorriendo a Naruto. Un torbellino de emociones y sucesos tenebrosos lo inundaba y le imposibilitaba pensar. Sumergido en la vorágine, no sabía quién era, ni dónde estaba. Se sentía demasiado débil para librarse de la presencia que le nublaba la mente. Imágenes violentas y crueles de un pasado desconocido estallaban tras los ojos de Naruto y le arrancaban del espíritu gritos angustiados por esas sangrientas visiones.

 _Un montón de cadáveres se alzaba ante el, el pueblo en donde vivía, las personas que conocia, todas muertas por ninjas sin rostro. No había modo de escapar de la matanza que lo rodeaba. Temblaba como la llama de una vela, incapaz de soportar la marea del mal, y rogó que alguien lo sacara de la pesadilla, pero no había quien pudiera guiarlo. Si al menos pudiera recordar quién se suponía que era , todo se mezclaba en un frenesí desprovisto de significado. Estaba perdido por completo y sin remedio en la turbulenta confusión._

Pero de pronto, un grupo de recuerdos propios estalló en la tétrica nube proyectada por la malévola masa de recuerdos sombríos...

 _Todos sus recuerdos, escasos pero significativos, aparecieron bajo la fría luz de la revelación: sus logros y sus fracasos aparecían por igual. Había perdido muchas cosas queridas, pero el destino le había concedido dones extraños y grandiosos; por primera vez, estaba orgulloso de ser simplemente quien era._

 _Como si respondiera a ese breve instante de seguridad, la asfixiante negrura de Sombra lo asaltó de nuevo. La identidad de Naruto se perdió en el vacío al mismo tiempo que la incertidumbre y el miedo consumían sus percepciones.¿Quién era él para creer que podía desafiar a los poderes del mundo y sobrevivir al intento?_

 _Tanto odio, tanto dolor, tantas cosas que ennegrecían la vida y que nunca podrían detenerse. Tanta guerra..._

Al principio luchó débilmente contra los siniestros y tristes pensamientos de Sombra, y luego cada vez con más fuerza. Susurró viejos versos que le había contado Kurama y descubrió que le proporcionaban la energía suficiente para soportar la penumbra que le nublaba la mente. Aunque le flaqueaban las defensas peligrosamente, poco a poco empezó a reunir su desmembrada conciencia formando una pequeña coraza brillante alrededor de su identidad. Más allá de su mente, era consciente de un dolor tan grande que amenazaba con aniquilarle la vida entera, pero algo —o alguien— parecía mantenerlo a salvo.

Aún estaba demasiado débil para que la mente se le despejara por completo, pero conservaba la suficiente lucidez para examinar sus experiencias desde que tuvo conciencia de sí mismo. ¿Adónde iría ahora? ¿Quién iba a mostrarle el camino? Aunque tenía a Kurama, nadie podía guiarlo, ni enseñarle.

-[ _Ven a mi..._ ]

Dio un respingo al sentir el contacto de otra conciencia tan vasta y poderosa que sentía su presencia como si una montaña se alzara ante él, y se dio cuenta de que era esa mente la que le bloqueaba el dolor. La música recorría aquella mente: acordes profundos de un dorado ambarino que vibraban con una melancolía magistral.

Al fin se atrevió a preguntar:

- _¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres?_

-[ _Alguien que puede ayudarte._ ] —Con un atisbo de pensamiento silencioso, algo retiró la influencia de Sombra, como si fuera una molesta telaraña. Liberado de aquel peso obsesivo, Naruto permitió que su propia mente se le expandiera hasta alcanzar una barrera que no podía superar—. [ _Te he protegido tanto como he podido, pero estás tan lejos que apenas consigo que el dolor no te vuelva loco._ ]

- _¿Quién eres tú para hacer eso? —_ Preguntó de nuevo.

Sonó un murmullo grave:

-[ _Soy Hitoshi, el Sabio Doliente. Ven a mí, Naruto; tengo respuestas para todas tus preguntas. No estarás a salvo hasta que me encuentres._ ]

- _Pero ¿cómo voy a encontrarte si no sé dónde estás? ¿Y cómo voy a salir de aquí?_ -Preguntó, desesperanzado.

-[ _Confía en el destino, y síguelo hasta el templo, Allí estaré. He esperado muchas estaciones, así que no pierdas más tiempo porque pronto podría ser demasiado tarde..._ ]

La luz convergió frente a sus ojos, volviéndose una burbuja brillante que parecía contener una figura femenina envuelta por un gato de dos colas.-[ _Eso es lo que te atormentaba: Una joven de corazón y mente perturbada que fue destruida y unida a ti en contra de su voluntad. Protege sus recuerdos, debes protegerlos...Es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella..._ ].

La burbuja roja se disipó, dejando al jadeante rubio de rodillas frente a la esfera de luz que parecía parpadear tímidamente- Proteger...sus recuerdos -Murmuró para sí mismo.

- _ **¿Estas bien, Naruto?**_ -Preguntó Kurama con preocupación y curiosidad. El rubio le contó todo lo sucedido, y esperó en silencio la respuesta de su figura paterna- _**Ummm...no esperaba que esto sucediera; de hecho, nunca creí que algo como esto pasaría. Naruto, esa esfera no es producto de los experimentos recientes, al menos no totalmente.**_

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estas seguro?

- _ **Sí. Pude ver atraves de tus ojos que ellos esperaban que obtuvieras los poderes que te darían ser el Jinchuriki del Nibi, Matatabi, pero no contaba con algo que ellos y tampoco yo pensábamos que tendrías. Sin dudas es extraordinario -**_ Confesó Kurama tocando suavemente el suelo con una de sus colas haciendo aparecer un espejo cristalino de gran tamaño.- _**Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, antes de mi era, Rikudō Sennin encontró un viejo pergamino que describía lo que parecía ser un Kekkei Genkai sin nombre e antiquísimo con un gran poder. De hecho, me parece inadecuado llamarlo Kekkei Genkai, ya que proviene de una época anterior al chakra.**_

La superficie del espejo se tornó negra, y apareció un viejo pergamino desplegado que describía la capacidad de almacenar, resguardar y aprovechar los recuerdos de personas recientemente fallecidas mediante burbujas luminosas mentales.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con eso? -Preguntó señalando la burbuja, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una cola.

- _ **¡Tiene que ver con todo, mocoso! Tu posees esa habilidad, y por ello tienes esa burbuja aquí. Son recuerdos, la identidad de una persona en la palma de tu mano**_.-Le regañó Kurama. El espejo se desvaneció, y el zorro continuo explicando- _**Según el pergamino, antes habían más usuarios de este poder, siendo llamados "Dreamwalkers" o en el idioma actual "Trota-Sueños"**_

Naruto, curioso, se acercó a la burbuja y la tocó suavemente.

Para su sorpresa, imágenes pasaron por sus ojos, recuerdos que no le pertenecían y que no debería siquiera poder ver. Un nombre, una identidad, una vida que no eran suyas. Era Yugito Nii, la Jinchuriki del Nibi. Vivía en una pequeña aldea cerca de Kumo que fue destruida por los Ambu de Ne. Huérfana, solo tenía a una pareja de amables ancianos que murieron en la masacre. Tenía el sueño de ser ninja. En unos días iría a Kumo para cumplir su sueño.

La tristeza embarraba su rostro, una profunda tristeza. No solo suya, sino también de la propia Yugito. Un profundo sufrimiento, como una zarza arraigada en lo profundo de su psiquis. El peso del dolor lo aplastaba como una fuerza monstruosa que lo hacía tambalearse. - ¿En qué puedo creer ahora? ¿Sólo en un mundo cruel y despiadado que apagaba vidas humanas como el viento las velas?

Kurama solo lo observaba en silencio. Podía sentir toda la tristeza que emanaba la esfera y que ahora también emanaba Naruto. No le agradaba verlo así.

-No puedo vivir con esta pena -Gimió.

- _ **Entonces no lo hagas**_ -Le retumbaron las palabras de Kurama en la mente.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ella se ha ido para siempre! Y, con el tiempo, me enfrentaré al mismo destino: amor, familia, logros... todo se destroza, nada perdura. ¿Qué valor tiene lo que hacemos? A pesar de no haber hecho mucho...no creo poder hacer más... No quiero que nadie más sufra, no como ella...

- _ **El valor está precisamente en hacerlo, cachorro, pero el valor desaparece cuando uno abandona la voluntad de cambiar y de vivir la vida. Las alternativas están delante de ti: elige una y dedícate a ella. Las acciones te darán nuevas esperanzas y un sentido a tu vida.**_ -Lo ayudo a levantarse con una de sus colas.- _**Lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, pero si estas involucrado todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar evitar que esto vuelva a suceder.**_

-Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

- _ **Únicamente tu corazón te guiará de verdad, y sólo su supremo deseo puede ayudarte. Yo no puedo darte todas las respuestas, pero puedo ayudarte a comprender, y a ayudarte en tu camino.**_

Kurama dejó que pensara en las palabras que acababa de decir. Naruto examinó sus emociones y se sorprendió al comprobar que sentía una gran curiosidad por un tema previamente hablado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga...? ¿Buscar a ese tipo?

- _ **Si.**_

La franca respuesta del zorro lo dejó confundido. Respiró hondo, tembloroso.- ¿Por qué?

- _ **Puedo sentir que puede ayudarte, ayudarnos a ser libres. Ahora mismo tú, y por ende yo, somos prisioneros de unos científicos que están investigándonos en contra de nuestra voluntad.**_ -Acercó su rostro, viéndolo fijamente con ese ojo rojo tan grande como el- _**Pero ese no es nuestro destino ¡Somos un Jinchuriki y un Biju! No debemos ser contenidos, nuestro destino es intentar lo imposible, llevar a cabo grandes hazañas a pesar del miedo. Es nuestra responsabilidad ante el futuro.**_

Se limpió las lagrimas y embozó una gran sonrisa- ¡Hai, Kurama! ¡Seremos libres, y buscaremos a ese tipo!

Ambos se dieron una mirada tácita, y chocaron los puños confirmando algo, con una gran sonrisa. Ahora ya sabían que hacer.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después.**_

En esas dos semanas Naruto se esforzó en dominar su nuevo Kekkei Genkai, y aumentar su control sobre los más viejos. Ahora ya no era tan susceptible a las emociones negativas que emanaban los recuerdos de Yugito, pero a veces tenía estallidos de tristeza o rabia que se esforzaba por controlar.

Era como una maldición, ya que esos estallidos iban acompañados de terribles dolores que parecían estallar en su columna que lo dejaban débil a la par que reducían su salud y su resistencia y destruían la paz de su mente. Eso ultimo era muy peligroso en su estado ya que podía destruir su espacio mental si no tenia cuidado. Ni el ni Kurama sabían por qué pasaba eso, pues estaba perfectamente sano pero aun así, le dolía.

En sí el objetivo del Kekkei Genkai era el de obtener información y conocimiento de los enemigos o aliados muertos en batallas recientes, pero el pergamino parecía describir algo más que ni Naruto ni Kurama lograban comprender _"Cuando las memorias sean para ti como la luz para las plantas, lo que no pertenece a tu ser sera tuyo"_ Ninguno tenía idea de qué podía ser, pero parecía interesante.

Fuera de ello, mejoró su Genjutsu, y su Taijutsu, y aunque seguía estando a duras penas sobre el nivel de un Gennin, Kurama le decía que tenía mucho potencial esperando a ser explotado, pero que el no podía enseñarle mucho al no tener puños con los que pelear y a ello se le sumaba el hecho de que Naruto era entrenado con recuerdos de Kurama de las compañeras de su madre, que eran una Hyūga y una Uchiha, y de sus viejas Jinchuriki.

A su entrenamiento se le sumaba la iniciación al Fūinjutsu, que era la caligrafía. A pesar de nunca haber visto letras Naruto aprendió con facilidad el alfabeto, a escribir y a leer. Kurama solamente le enseño ello, pues el Fūinjutsu era un arte muy complejo y para dominarlo Naruto necesitaría un experto en la materia. Y Kurama no lo era, todo lo que sabía de Fūinjutsu era de sus viejas Jinchuriki y unas pocas revisiones que le hizo a su sello con los años y el aburrimiento.

Aparte de eso, en todo ese tiempo no habían pasado cosas muy interesantes, pero aun así el y Kurama estaban tensos a la espera del enviado del Sabio Doliente. Pero nada pasaba, y eso era lo que los tenía en ese estado. Era como...la calma antes de la tormenta.

Ahora ambos se encontraban echados en el suelo sin hacer nada, disfrutando del sol que siempre había en el espacio mental de Naruto. Pero entonces una curiosa bruma negra salió de una arboleda a la vista de Naruto, dejándolo intrigado.

- _¿Qué es eso?_ -Se preguntó yendo hacía la niebla. Aparto un poco los árboles y vio un oculto camino de tierra oscura.- _Esto me da mala espina._

Siguió el camino, decidido a averiguar qué era esa niebla. Pudo notar que poco a poco la vegetación comenzaba a cambiar, volviéndose gris y marchita, más niebla comenzaba a nublar el bosque y el camino a penas dejándolo ver unos pasos frente a el.

- _Esto no debería estar aquí, creo que ni mis ojos podrían atravesar esta niebla_ -Esa niebla tan densa casi parecía ser sólida, y las rocas y raíces muertas en el suelo no ayudaban. Activó su Byakugan en un intentó de ver mejor, pero tal como esperaba no funcionó. La niebla aparentemente estaba bloqueando su vista de 180°, su vista telescópica, y su visión de rayos-x.

Como no esperaba que funcionara el Sharingan, apagó el Byakugan y siguió caminando. El camino comenzó a ascender y a hacerse más empinado, obligándolo a escalar.

De repente vio que estaba sobre un risco, bajo un cielo negro sin estrellas. Abajo podía ver el gigantesco bosque lleno de rocas que era su paraje mental, y si se esforzaba podía ver a Kurama durmiendo. Detrás de el estaba un bosque de árboles secos y retorcidos, con hierba muerta creciendo entre ellos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz sombría resonó por todos lados diciendo una sola frase

 _ **Tu no perteneces aquí. Despierta**_

* * *

Fuera, un científico revisaba tranquilamente las funciones vitales del sujeto mientras tomaba una buena taza de café. Ese era un trabajo tranquilo, y le permitía relajarse bastante. Le hecho un vistazo a la capsula, pensando en cómo sería estar de esa forma, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

- _No me pagan por preocuparme por el. Puede que lo que haga esté mal, pero hay prioridades_ -Pensó en su familia, y en cuanto necesitaban ese dinero. Ellos eran lo más importante para el, y haría lo que fuera para hacerlos felices.

- _Lo siento, no ere malo...pero tengo que hacer esto..._

El empleado salió de su pensamientos sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado algo?

Fue entonces que notó que los ojos del joven en la capsula se habían abierto, mostrando en una de sus cuencas un ojo rojo con dos tomoes. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, y el cristal comenzó a agrietarse.

-No puede ser -Murmuró sin aliento retrocediendo un poco.

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

El tubo de ensayo en el que se encontraba Naruto estalló de pronto con fuerza, pero sorprendentemente los cristales en vez de matar al trabajador simplemente se habían desecho en una fina arenisca cristalina. El joven quedo parado frente a la capsula, viendo curioso todo el laboratorio.

De pronto volteo a ver al trabajado y le sonrió con tristeza.- L-lamento...hacerte esto. E-Eres...u-una buena...persona.

Los ojos del trabajador se vaciaron, y calló al suelo inconsciente. Rápidamente Naruto rebuscó en sus prendas, quitándole su tarjeta de seguridad.

Una vez pasada la adrenalina, se sentó en el piso y vio al techo con mirada perdida- _¿Q-qué...me paso?_ -Vio sus manos, ahora su cuerpo se sentía distinto...- _¿Soy...libre?_

No podía sentir la presencia de Kurama, pero dio por hecho que tarde o temprano podría volverlo a sentir.

Se levantó, se vistió con una bata que había en un perchero, y revisó los archivos en la computadora. No tenia tiempo para leerlos, así que los memorizó con el Sharingan. Una vez hecha esa tarea, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

En el piso superior solo habían unas cuantas capsulas con extrañas inscripciones. Curioso, se acercó a ellas. Habían un total de seis. Según había leído, era en el siguiente piso que estaban los segundos mejores experimentos, pero tenía curiosidad de saber cuáles estaban en este piso. Según la placa, eran experimentos animales. Muchos estaban muertos, pero vio unos que parecían estar vivos.

El primero tenía una extraña criatura que parecía una cruza de serpiente y ave. En sí, era una serpiente bastante grande con unas curiosas alas escamosas. En la base tenia un pequeño archivo, que le detallaba como "Proyecto Hebi-no-Tsubasa" (Ala de Serpiente). El objetivo era fusionar restos de un supuesto dragón, ADN de varias razas de serpiente, ADN de halcón, y un poco de chakra. Al acercarse, la serpiente enroscada abrió uno de sus ojos amarillos y le vio con curiosidad.

- _Me pregunto sí..._ -Uso de nuevo su Sharingan, y con un genjutsu básico, estableció contacto con la serpiente.- _¿Puedes...entenderme?_

Silencio...

Naruto estaba apunto de irse cuando:

- _Si, yo poder hacerlo._ -Contestó con una voz áspera pero femenina. Naruto la vio curioso- _N-no muy bien, pero yo poder. Yo...querer ser libre._

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír.- Muy bien. Entonces sé libre´Ttebayo. -Rompió la capsula con su Puño Suave, liberando así a la serpiente. Esta se arrastro por el suelo, y se irguió frente a el.- Soy Naruto. ¿Cual es tú nombre?

- _Mi no tener nombre. Yo ser solo arma_ -Contestó secamente, antes de hacer una especie de reverencia.- _Gracias, Naruto-Sama. Yo querer ayudarlo._

Naruto se sorprendió ante el apodo, pero sonrió y asintió alegremente.- Si es lo que deseas. Ahora eres mi Nakama, Hebiko.

Hebiko se sorprendió ante su nombre, pero asintió con alegría y se enrollo enfrente de la puerta a esperar a su nuevo amo. Naruto se acercó a otra capsula, que a diferencia de las otras estaba oscurecida.

En el archivo decía "Proyecto Okami-Ningen". El objetivo era crear un híbrido capaz de usar chakra, y a la vez tener los reflejos de la bestia.

En cuanto se acercó sintió algo extraño en su cabeza. Podía sentir una presencia imponerse a sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué eres?_ -Preguntó una voz.- _¿Cómo te liberaste?_ -Sin dejarlo responder, esa presencia buscó en su mente las respuestas.- _¿Por qué quieres liberarme?_

Una vez pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden, contesto con bastante simpleza- _Porque yo sé lo que es estar encerrado. Yo...no le deseo eso a nadie, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo. Tu, al estar aquí conmigo, eres parte de mi familia. Todos_ -Extendió sus brazos, señalando el laboratorio- _Son mi familia. Liberaré a aquellos que estén más arriba, y juntos iremos a un lugar donde podamos estar a salvo._

Extendió su mano al contenedor, y preguntó- _¿Vendrás conmigo?_

El cristal estalló, y una figura curiosa cayó en frente de el con una gracia solo posible de una bestia.

Era una joven de su misma edad, de piel oscura y largo pelo negro que caía salvajemente por su espalda. Tenía rasgos animales, como unas orejas triangulares sobre su melena, unas afiladas garras, unos prominentes colmillos, y una tupida cola negra. Tenía una bata blancas con diversas rasgaduras, que mostraba en parte su cuerpo delgado y esbelto pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió, y tomo su mano.- _Soy Kania. Un gusto._

Naruto sonrió y saludó enérgicamente.- ¡Mucho gusto´Ttebayo!

Ahora seguido por las híbridas, subió las escaleras llegando a una puerta con una curiosa cerradura. Sabía que allí debía utilizar la tarjeta, pero tenía algo que hacer.

-Al otro lado hay bastantes científico y guardias esperando. Y posiblemente aquel que nos mando a "hacer". ¿Están listas?

Ambas, Hebiko y Kania se vieron entre sí antes de asentir. Naruto embozo una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ponerse serio.

Paso la tarjeta, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Hola a todos, vine a darle mantenimiento a este fic ya que llevaba tiempo haciendo este capitulo. He aplicado unas cuantas cosas que espero les gusten, y como vieron, el grupo de Naruto ya comienza a tomar forma.

Si quieren, pueden dejar en sus reviews los oc que serán los cinco experimentos que le esperan a Naruto en la sala principal. Tengo unos bocetos, pero sera bueno escuchar sus opiniones.

No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


End file.
